The invention relates to a sewing machine employing an electronic memory for controlling needle lateral amplitude and fabric feed so as to form a plurality of stitching patterns, and more particularly to an electronic sewing machine provided with a pattern selecting controller which selects desired patterns in said plurality of stitching patterns, a memory controller which stores a combination of plural patterns, a function selector which selects function to be required in accordance with formation of selected patterns, including operation for selecting twin-needle stitching, a function cancelling means for removing selection of the function, and a calculation processing device which, when said function cancelling means is operated, controls respective functions by way of program control signals stored in said electronic memory, and carries out control to maintain designation of patterns selected by said pattern selecting controller, or designations of patterns during stitching patterns.
In the prior art, when selecting the desired patterns, the function must be selected each time in accordance with the patterns to be selected, irrespectively of those of frequent use or not used so much; and therefore the sewing operation is very complicated and inefficient.